


bumbling

by TwirlsWrites



Series: Force Myself to Write 2017 edition [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 17:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11166513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwirlsWrites/pseuds/TwirlsWrites





	bumbling

 

Poe is very forward, very confident, very suave and smooth and the last person you might expect to have fallen off a a set of stairs.

“That was sad,” Jess said lightly, looking down from the top stair. “I’m telling Snap.”

“Thank-you for your sympathy,” Poe grumbled from the ground. “I’m fine by the way.”

“Of course you’re fine, you were only like two stairs up. What the heck happened?”

“I tripped,” Poe said. Jess hopped off the side, landing lightly next to him and extending a hand to help him up.

“Nothing to do with seeing Finn reaching for something a meter away and his shirt riding up I’m sure,” Jess said lightly. “Gave you the vapors?”

“I am not sure what you’re talking about,” Poe said. “But were I to be, I’d remind you that I am a grown adult and not some kid with a crush.”

“Right,” Jess agreed.

“I’m thirty kriffing years old, Testor,” Poe added as they started back up the stairs.

“You’re actually over thirty knifing years old,” Jess pointed out. Poe leveled her with a look and she shrugged. “And since Finn doesn’t even know how old he is, gotta say - kinda weird you’re crushing on him so hard.”

“I’m not c- yeah, I know,” Poe said, letting it go with a sigh. “I’m working on it.”

“No, I just mean that he’s not your usual type,” Jess said. “It’s not creepy or anything, just weird - cute actually.”

“Cute?” Poe asked. As he was, in fact, over thirty kriffing years old, he didn’t mention the fact that everything involving Finn was cute since the man was a literal ray of sunshine. He was pretty sure Jess picked up on that thought anyway. 

“Cute,” Jess echoed a confirmation. “I mean, you’re all flustered and bumbling around him. I literally saw you drop a wrench yesterday when you were talking to him about something. Just ask him out.”

To be more specific, Finn had actually made an unintentional pun and cracked himself up. And then, he had licked his lips before going back to what he had been saying.

“I’m a disaster,” Poe groaned.

Jess patted his arm.

“Just ask him out,” Jess repeated.

“You said it yourself - I’m too old for him,” Poe said with a shrug. “And that’s completely beside the point of him being with Rey.”

“We - “ Jess started.

“And regardless of anything else I’d be taking advantage of him,” Poe said. “I’m the first non-evil sunofabitch he’s met. I mean, I gave him his name for crying out loud. He’d be feeling obligation, not attraction.”

“I’ve never seen you like this,” Jess said. She cracked a smile, “You’re so angsty.”

“I am your commanding officer,” Poe went for an imposing tone. Jess rolled her eyes.

“We’re not in the air, Poe.”

“You wouldn’t talk to General Organa like this,”

“Wow,” Jess said, “Snap always thought you’d go on a power trip in your twenties. He’ll be shocked that it took this long.”

“What?” Poe demanded, indignant. “A power tri - You guys were predicting if I’d go on a power trip?”

“When, not if,” Jess replied. Poe huffed, even as she handed him a tray.


End file.
